Tears and Rain
by Eirist
Summary: I cry under the rain, for anyone not to see the tears freely flowing from my eyes. Tokiya x Fuuko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca. It belongs to its creator, Nobuyuki Anzai-san.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

After having a few years break from reading ToFuu fanfictions, here I am, addicted again. Love this pairing. Enough said.

Warning: OOC is possible.

* * *

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mikagami Tokiya slowly made his way across the university grounds. His last class for the day has ended and he was dead-tired from all the paper works he had done the whole week.

_Screw that thesis! _He mentally cursed. Yes he was a genius; he didn't need to be reminded of that fact. But even a genius like him needs rest. _At least I have the whole day off tomorrow._ He thought glumly as he trudged towards the parking lot.

_Ah! Freedom!_ He sighed in relief, as he unlocked the door of his car. Throwing his books and notes carelessly on the passenger seat, he was about to step inside the car when someone called him.

"Sempai!"

Turning around, he spotted a girl with long chestnut tresses running towards him; waving a hand to get his attention. He gave a small smile to the newcomer. "Yanagi-san."

Sakoshita Yanagi smiled back at her sempai. "Konnichiwa sempai!" She greeted when she stopped in front of him. "I just want to ask you if you have seen Fuuko-chan?"

Mikagami frowned. "Kirisawa? I haven't seen her since this morning. Is there a problem?"

The pretty ex-healer shook her head. "I just want to borrow something from her. I need some of her notes for my psych class later." She sighed. "Oh well. I…"

BOOM! A loud thunder interrupted her. She and Mikagami looked up towards the sound and noticed some black clouds fast approaching.

"It's going to rain." The ex-ensui wielder commented.

Yanagi nodded. "Hai!" She turned towards Mikagami. "Sempai, if you see Fuuko, can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

Mikagami nodded.

The younger girl beamed a smile at him. "Arigatou sempai!" She was about to walk away but then hesitated and looked back at him. "Ano… I might be home late. I still have to finish a group report at my classmate's house."

"I'll tell Hanabishi if he calls." The silver-haired lad said. "You need not to worry."

"Thanks again Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi smiled sheepishly and bowed respectfully.

Things still hadn't changed between the ex-Hokage healer and the ex-Hokage leader. They're still together and were closer than ever especially after all that happened in the final battle with the Tendoujigoku.

It's been 4 years since all of it happened. But as they say, life must go on. After all, the madougus have been destroyed and the Hokage history was finished. Everything returned to normal. They finished high school, and were now attending college. It was Tokiya's last year while the others are still in their 3rd year.

Like everyone predicted, he was accepted in Tokyo University. There's no big surprise there. But what was unexpected was that when he began his sophomore year, he 'accidentally' bumped into two familiar figures from his high school days, Sakoshita Yanagi and Kirisawa Fuuko.

Yanagi studying in Todai--that he can accept. But Kirisawa? We're talking about the all-original high school monkey girl who can swing her fist faster than you can blink. To describe his reaction as shocked is an understatement.

Up until know he still have doubts if it's really Kirisawa that he's seeing or someone else.

"I have to go now sempai!" Yanagi voice permeated his thoughts. "Ja mata ne!"

Mikagami nodded. He watched as the girl disappeared from his sight and proceeded inside his car.

--

"I thought you are not going to come." Kirisawa Fuuko muttered, tucking an errant strand of purple hair behind an ear.

Kazuma Yoshi looked at her strangely. "I said I would meet you here. What gives you the idea that I won't come?" He snorted. He comfortably settled himself on the stone stair where they were standing and proceeded to light a cigarette.

Fuuko wrinkled her nose in disgust. It's not that she minded the smoke; she'd be a hypocrite if she did not admit that every now and then she huff and puff the same thing. Stress relievers, she would say. But on the contrary, she's not like Mr. Pig over there who thinks that smoking is one of his lifelines and eradicating it from his everyday routine would mean eventual death.

And also she's disgusted because of the presence of this creature beside her. "You said you want to talk? So talk!" She said hotly.

Yoshi glared at her. "Impatient are we?"

Fuuko glared back. She was never the one to be bossed around, especially by a scum of the earth like this one. "Of course I am. You're wasting my time." She muttered darkly.

Yoshi stood up and flicked his nearly finished cigarette away. "Careful Kirisawa. You don't know who you're messing with."

She let out a loud snort; which she knows will irritate him. The nerve of this guy to threaten her. Does he have any idea who she was? Well of course the answer is negative. If he has, he wouldn't be saying that.

"You said…" She repeated.

"Let's break up." Yoshi cut her off.

Fuuko was stunned. This was not supposed to happen. This was not what she was expecting to happen. Yes, she was mad at him. She was waiting for an explanation about what she had seen, not a statement about breaking up with her.

"Na..ni..?" She choked out.

"I said let's break up." Yoshi repeated with finality in his voice.

"Why?" The purple-haired girl hissed.

It was Yoshi's turn to snort. "Ask yourself."

Fuuko frowned. "Ask myself? Why should I ask myself? You're the one who wants to break up!" She growled. "I'm not the one kissing another girl knowing full well that I already have a girlfriend!"

Yoshi sneered at her. "Girlfriend? Who?"

Fuuko fought the urge to beat the crap out of him. _Breath in, breath out_. She told herself. She'll get nothing if she failed to control her emotions which are on the brink of exploding. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're not woman enough for me Kirisawa." Yoshi countered.

The former Fuujin wielder guffawed. "Is it because I won't let you grope me? Is it because I didn't agree every time you ask me to spend nights in your dorm room?" She laughed, a mocking one. "Guys are so predictable. So that explains why you're locked lips with that slut. She probably agreed to be groped and to spend night or nights in your dorm, ne?"

Yoshi was silent.

Slowly she approached him. "What if I don't want to break up with you?" She murmured softly, eyes pleading. She rested her palms on his chest. "What if I agree to whatever you want? Would you change your mind about this?"

"You mean it?" The expression on Yoshi's face changed.

Fuuko flashed him a beguiling smile. "Hai…" She pouted. "But promise me you won't see that girl again. And I will forgive you." She said in a sweet voice.

Yoshi nodded enthusiastically. "I promise."

The purple-haired girl let out a sigh of relief. "You know, I never had some exercise in a long time…" She emphasized the word 'exercise'.

The smile on Yoshi's face grew wider. "Then I'll be glad to be of service."

Fuuko smiled sweetly encircling her arms around his neck.

BOOM! A loud thunder emanated from the slate dark clouds and rain started to fall down…

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Yes. It's edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca. It belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai-san.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Here's the 2nd chapter of this fanfiction. BTW, thanks to my reviewers! Don't worry, I love Fuuko-chan so much nothing like that would happen. If a guy like Yoshi exist (though I know they do exist but I don't know anyone like him personally), I think I would be the first one to beat him up.

Warning: Possible OOC.

* * *

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 2: Verbal Sparring**

* * *

_BOOM! A loud thunder emanated from the slate dark clouds and rain started to fall down… _

Tires screeched as Mikagami drove his car towards the university's exit. He was lucky he was already inside the car when nature decided to unleashed one of its powerful weapons. Unlucky are those that he saw scampering for covers once the rain descended heavily from the sky.

He was halfway near the exit when a figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere nearly colliding with the car. Good thing Mikagami's reflexes are still sharp as ever and he managed not to hit the dumbass who fancied jumping in front of cars.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mikagami half-shouted pressing a button to let the car's window down. Never mind that shouting (or in this case, half-shouting), was totally out of his character. Never mind that he might get wet since it's raining cats and dogs. He wanted to give this baka saru a piece of his mind.

"I asked what do you think you're doing?" Mikagami repeated his question with a hint of irritation, in the same half-shouting voice.

No answer. Maybe hit and run wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The figure was not moving from its position, which is by the way, lying supine in the pavement. Mikagami frowned. Something was amiss. It appears that the figure was unconscious. Maybe it didn't jump just like what he first thought.

_Hmph! Maybe I'll just give it a nice kick on the head. _Tokiya thought. He pondered for a minute if he's going to go out and check the figure or if he will just go back to his original plan of 'hit and run'.

He let out a snort. Grabbing an umbrella from the glove compartment, he got out of the car.

--

Sakoshita Yanagi stiffened when she felt her mobile phone vibrated, momentarily interrupting her trip to dreamland. A blush crept up her cheeks when she realized she was drowsing off. Stealing a glance at her professor, she stealthily pulled out her phone and read the message.

It was from Recca saying that he and Domon will be coming over to visit them this weekend. She sighed as she sent a reply to the former flame caster. In the background, she can hear some of her classmates snoring loudly while the professor was still droning on and on about their topic, oblivious that her lecture was lulling the class to sleep.

Glancing at her watch, she proceeded to compose a message telling Fuuko and Mikagami about the visit. She's been living with them in a rented apartment for almost 3 years. When she and Fuuko first moved to Tokyo to study for college, their first plan was to rent a dorm room. But their plan backfired when they found out that almost all dorms around the university's vicinity were jam-packed.

They were in that predicament when they luckily run into Mikagami. After exchanging pleasantries (insults with Fuuko), they told him their problem and asked him if he knew where they can get some place to stay.

It turned out to be their lucky day, since Mikagami was looking for a housemate that time. Living alone in a city like Tokyo was costly. He needed someone to share the expenses and was contemplating whether or not he would advertise it. Fuuko mercilessly teased him about being scared that his fan girls would find out about it and harass him.

Yanagi stifled a yawn. She still had an hour before her class ends. Maybe she can take a nap discreetly... just this once.

--

Mikagami stared coldly at the figure in front of him. He shook his head and smirked. He was right. The figure is unconscious. Even with the swelling, bruised and bloodied face, he managed to recognize the one who owns it.

He flicked a glance in the direction where the unconscious figure possibly came from. It was in the university's outdoor amphitheatre. He slowly made his way there, not even bothering to glance at the unconscious guy behind him.

--

Fuuko opened her eyes. She let out another deep breath that she was holding. Displacement was one of the best defense mechanisms. But why displace when she can use the face of Kazuma Yoshi as a punching bag? It's a great rage and stress releaser. Good Kami, how she miss beating the crap out of someone.

She tilted her head a little towards the sky, savouring the feel of the rain on her face; not caring if she's already dripping wet. Another one and it's still a failure. What's with all the guys she met and dated? Had they lost their marbles or something? Or was she really, undeniably stupid not to see what interested them in the first place?

She let out a groan. _Men sucks. Men really sucks!_ She thought grimly. Maybe she needs a break from all those dating…

"Just as I thought." A voice suddenly said from behind her, startling her.

She turned around.

Mikagami Tokiya grimaced when he saw her all wet. "You're going to catch a cold. You don't expect me and Yanagi-san to take care of you if ever you develop some fever from standing here under this weather?"

Fuuko snorted. "Hmp! Like you two will have a choice."

The former swordsman frowned. Standing beside her, he covered her with the umbrella. "What's the problem now? The last time I saw you standing under the rain was when you broke things up with Takeshi Aya. Does this means….?"

"Just rub it in Mi-chan! Just rub it in!" Fuuko snarled. "The answer is yes, we broke up!"

They were silent for a moment; content in watching the rain dropping on the earth.

"You cried." Mikagami remarked after a few moments.

Fuuko let out an exasperated sigh. "And I thought was so good at hiding it."

The water wielder smirked. "You hide under my element Kirisawa." He flicked a glance at the pouring rain and proceeded to tug at a wet strand of purple hair. "Besides I know you too well."

Fuuko pouted. "Oh Mi-chan!" She threw herself at him, letting the tears flow freely.

Mikagami snorted. "And you where so good in hiding it." He mimicked what she said earlier. "Careful. You're going to get me wet too."

"What is my problem Mi-chan? What's wrong with me?" Fuuko tearfully asked. "Every guy I dated ends up…. aargh!" She turned to kick a stone resting peacefully on the ground beside her.

"Lucky for you the stone will not reiterate or it will hit your head and make you realize that there's nothing wrong with you." Mikagami replied, pitying the stone. "You just don't have good tastes when it comes to guys."

She bonked his head. "Thank you so much for enlightening me with you sarcasm dripped words of wisdom." She wiped her eyes. "I feel stupid Mi-chan."

"As always." Was the curt reply.

The former wind master gave him another bonk in the head. "Comforting as a freezer!" Fuuko snarled. She shook her head. "I can't seem to find the right guy for me."

"Then quit looking. Maybe he doesn't really exist." Mikagami muttered, loudly enough for Fuuko to hear.

"I swear if I find him, I'll shove his face in front of yours ice boy!"

"The keyword there is 'if'." Mikagami emphasized the word if. "Good luck on you endeavours in finding him Kirisawa."

Fuuko sighed. "I'm losing hope." She admitted.

"Being a spinster is not that ba…" Tokiya wasn't able to finish his sentence as Fuuko's fist found his jaw.

"You're such a great help Mi-chan."

The silver-haired bishounen rubbed his aching jaw. "I was only stating the possibility. I'm not saying that it would really happen."

"The thing is I don't want to be a spinster!" Fuuko screeched. "I'll even marry Domon when hope disappears completely. At least spending the rest of my life with him wouldn't be that bad rather than spending it alone... I think."

An eyebrow rose up. "I'll tell him when he comes for a visit Kirisawa. He would really appreciate it."

"Damn!" Fuuko muttered. She looked away.

"Feeling better now?"

Fuuko smiled a little. "You're a great friend Mi-chan. Distracting me from my current predicament with our verbal sparring is so you!"

Mikagami grunted.

"Arigatou." Fuuko looked up to him. "Thanks for being here."

"I just don't want to see you crying Kirisawa." Mikagami murmured. "It's a pity to see a monkey crying."

Fuuko let out a laugh, not insulted with his remark. "Well this monkey's way better than before! I'll bounce back again. Like always."

She was always like that, recovering from heart breaks as easily as she recovers back from her former battles. That is, if you can call her predicament a 'heart break'.

A corner of Mikagami's lips turned upward. "Then let's go home so you can change monkey."

"Both of us you mean." She pointed at his already wet shirt.

Mikagami sighed waving off her comment. "Your ex-boyfriend is sprawled in the pavement before my car with a smashed face. There's no question that it is your doing." Fuuko let out a guffaw. "Wanna run him over?" Tokiya asked as they made their way towards his car.

Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "Oh so that's where he landed." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's how you knew I was here?"

"No one can deliver a powerful punch like that." Mikagami answered. "Imagine my surprise when something suddenly fell in front of my car. It's a pity I managed to step on the brakes immediately. I would've hit him." He turned to look at the purple-haired girl beside him. "So what about my offer?"

Fuuko grinned evilly. "Tempting. But I really don't want to do anything with him anymore."

"So you're not that in love with him?"

She shrugged. "What's love?"

The ex-Ensui wielder let out an exasperated sigh. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?"

Fuuko laughed. "Well aren't we a gossip folk? We can negotiate Mi-chan!" She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What do you want?" Mikagami asked.

"Pizza!"

"……"

"Come on Mi-chan!"

Mikagami glanced at his companion before answering. "As long as you tell me everything. Deal?"

Fuuko beamed. "Oh, with beers too." She said as an afterthought. "It's a deal!"

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

So how was it? Let me know what you think--all will be entertained.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca. It's Anzai-sensei's.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

It's been a long time since I updated. Sorry for that. I was busy worrying about my upcoming board exams. Then I found out I wasn't going to be able to take it since I still lack some of the requirements needed. The hell with it! I only managed to check for new entries and review some works.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I really, really appreciate it. It's like an amphetamine to me (eh?).

Again OOC possible. I have my reasons.

* * *

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 3: Pizzas and Beers**

* * *

"What's the catch Kirisawa?" Mikagami asked as he settled himself on the living room couch. Fuuko was lying on another couch, opposite of him.

They had finished cleaning themselves up after their encounter in the rain, and was now settled comfortably in their living room. A box of pepperoni and mushroom pizza was lying open on the coffee table.

Fuuko sat up, downed some beer and crushed its can beyond recognition with her fist.

The silver-haired bishie exhaled sharply. He flicked an irritated glance at the monkey across him. She already downed three beers and she wasn't a bit woozy. Looking down at his own can, he wondered how much many beers before Kirisawa starts telling him the whole story. "Kirisawa…" He began.

"Ok, ok!" Fuuko interrupted. "I'll tell you about it." She grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. "I saw Yoshi kissing another girl during Kenshi Aoki's birthday party." She took a big bite from the pizza. "To think I was just a room away from him and that some of our friends saw him."

"You're a room away?"

Fuuko nodded. "Yup, the party was on the living room while they were fusing their lips on the kitchen."

"That's the story?" Tokiya nearly choked on his drink. "It cost me this much for you to tell me just THAT?" He motioned to the food and beers in front of him. Strangling her now would give him pleasure.

The ex-Fuujin master grinned cheekily. "Hey I'm nursing a broken heart here. At least give me some diversion."

"You call gobbling up two boxes of pizza and downing 6 cans of beers, a diversion?" Tokiya snorted. "You really should improve your diversion techniques Kirisawa."

"I happen to know that food is the best diversion for me. Other girls prefer chocolates and ice creams." Fuuko explained with a frown on her face.

"And you prefer beers and pizza?"

There was that monkey grin again. "Not unless you plan on buying me some chocolates and ice cream, Mi-chan." She winked. "I'll gladly drop the pizza and beer knowing you're fond of them as well as I am."

Another snort escaped the former Ensui wielder. "Pizza I can accept. But beer? Give me some credit monkey."

She reiterated with a snort of her own. "I forgot that the Arctic prince prefers hard drinks." She muttered sarcastically.

"Bite your tongue, saru!" He said warningly. "I'm not fond of drinking."

Fuuko scratched her nose. "Uh huh, are we on the denial stage?

Tokiya glared at her. "Changing the subject Kirisawa?" He said mockingly.

The purple haired girl smirked. "No."

"Then proceed with your story." He said exasperatedly.

Fuuko grab another can and opened it. "I confronted him about it, thinking that he would give me a valid reason or explanation for it. But instead, he asked if we can break things up. That's not what I expected."

"And what did you expect? That he would ask for your forgiveness and say that he'll never do it again and the two of you would kiss and make up?" Mikagami muttered vilely.

A throw pillow landed on his face. "How the hell did you know that?"

Mikagami sighed. "Stupid, Kirisawa stupid." He rolled his eyes and settled back on the couch. "Now I know why that word was invented."

"And why may I ask?" Fuuko queried.

"So that you will have a perfect description."

"NANI??" She exploded, standing up.

Mikagami shifted from his position so that he was now lying on the couch. "You're so predictable Kirisawa." He flicked a glance at the seething purple-haired girl. "Can't you see that this was like your other past relationships?"

Fuuko plopped back at her seat. "What are you saying?"

The ex-Ensui wielder glanced at her. "Use your brain monkey. Isn't this situation familiar to you? We've been doing this pizza and beers ritual to nurse your broken heart for about the umpteenth time already. What you're telling me now is not different from what you've told me before."

"Nani yo?" Fuuko whispered softly, letting the words sink in. "What do you mean by that?" She asked the silver-haired guy in front of her. _Maybe he was right._ She thought, carefully assessing what he's been saying. _Fuuko no baka! _She mentally cursed herself.

"Look," Mikagami sat up to stare at her. "Your problems with your 'boyfriends' haven't changed at all. Either you catch them kissing somebody else, or you end up being bored with them or they would dump you or you would dump them. It's always like that. It's a cycle."

Fuuko's brow furrowed in deep thought.

Mikagami sighed. "It's like a four-letter choice test Fuuko. Where I can pick a certain letter bearing the reason why you're in that situation. I tell you, it won't be that hard."

The former wind wielder closed her eyes. He was right. Damn it! He was ALWAYS right. She sighed.

"I'm guessing that Kazuma dumped because you're not a woman enough for him." His cold voice pierced through her thoughts.

Fuuko stared at him wide-eyed. She can't help but think that he had eavesdropped with the conversation hours ago.

Mikagami snorted. "I know what you're thinking Kirisawa. I did not"

"How the hell did you manage to know his reason?" Fuuko blurted out. "Are you psychic?"

"The key word is predictable Kirisawa." Mikagami smirked. "That boyfriend of yours was too good to be true. I am not fooled by the 'good boy' image. And I heard that reason before. It was Satome Midori's reason. It was also Tsuki Noda's reason. It was also…. "

"Ok! Ok! I get the picture!" Fuuko yelled. "So I guess it would be irrelevant for me to tell you the whole story since you've got it summarized so accurately." She said mockingly. "So much for thinking I could cry my eyes out to you."

Mikagami's lips lifted slightly. "You can always cry your eyes out on me Kirisawa. No matter how gross it sounds." He tilted his head as if to study her. "Judging from what you're showing, you don't seem to be that heartbroken."

Fuuko grimaced. "I don't know… Getting him out of my life seems… so right."

"So it wasn't really necessary for me to buy this grub for you?" Tokiya asked, raising his eyebrows.

The purple-haired girl beamed. "Hey! Eating and talking to someone after what had happened is therapeutic. See," she extended her arms to both sides. "I'm sorta ok now."

"Next time find a more suitable boyfriend Kirisawa." He advised. "That way, I can avoid wasting good money on grubs like this."

"Watch it! You're enjoying this grub the same way I do." Fuuko said warningly. "I guess I'm off the relationship thingy for a while." She sighed. "You're so right. These problems of mine don't change at all. The reasons just keep varying at times, ne?"

Mikagami crushed his own can of beer. He grabbed another and opened it. "Glad you managed to get that in your thick skull. You really don't need a boyfriend. You're capable of standing alone."

Fuuko frowned. "Well, I don't want to stand alone for the rest of my life."

The ex-Hyoumonken master stared at her for a while.

As if making up his mind, Mikagami opened his mouth to speak. "You tend to intimidate people." He commented nonchalantly. It was Fuuko's turn to stare at him.

"You tend to overshadow them. Some people just can't take it, especially considering the fact that you're a girl. You know how egotistic males are. They really don't want girls surpassing them."

He flicked a weary look at her. "You've got a strong personality. Some guys just don't appreciate that trait. They want women whom they can consider inferior to them; women who won't overshadow them."

He took a swig of his beer still keeping his gaze at his silent comrade. "You do that Kirisawa. Kami knows why you of all people, but there's no denying that you have that certain air around you. Don't you ever wonder why some of your ex-boyfriends choose those bimbos over you?"

The ex-Fuujin master shook her head.

Fuuko just stared at him.

"You traumatized guys from their point of views that women are inferior to man. Since they can't handle you, they'll go and look for someone whom they can. At least, no matter how pea-sized those girls' brains are, the guys are sure that their ego would still be intact."

"Since I managed to burst their so-called ego, they reiterate by hurting me?" Fuuko rationalized. "Shit! That's comforting." She threw the beer can on the floor and grabbed another.

"It's your fault you have this affinity for guys classified as 'male-chauvinist pig'." Tokiya remarked, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I've told you before, learn from your mistakes."

"But still I wasn't able too." Fuuko rolled her eyes. "I'm so hard-headed. Argh!" She bonked herself in the head.

Mikagami couldn't hide a grin. "So you end up hurting yourself because of your stupidity? Baka!"

"Ne, Mi-chan," Fuuko pondered for a moment. "Arigatou." She gave him a smile. "Kami knows how irritating you are and really I'm surprised to hear such words from you. Demo… I owe you one."

A loud snort was heard. "One of these days I'm going to collect all your debts."

Fuuko laughed out loud. She glanced at the clock. 9 pm. "Well it's still early; I wonder where Yanagi-chan is?"

"She'll come home late since they've got to finish some report or something at her classmate's house." Tokiya answered.

"U-huh," Fuuko said thoughtfully. She broke into a mischievous grin. "Then that means we can drink some more, ne? Mi-chan?"

"I thought you're already ok? Why do we have to drink some more?" Mikagami narrowed his ice blue eyes.

Fuuko grinned evilly. "I'd like to see you broke."

Tokiya reached out to flick her ear.

"Oow!" Fuuko said rubbing her stinging ear. "We're not drinking anymore because of my broken heart. We've already finished the round for that." She motioned to the beer cans littered on the table. "The other round is a celebration because I'm already over it!"

"That easy huh?" Tokiya muttered running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to mope for so long for a guy like that." Fuuko answered smugly. "You're right. I've got to find a guy who can handle me and love me for who am I."

Mikagami smirked. "Yeah, the real you. The MONKEY you."

"Hold your tongue, fridge boy!" She wagged a finger at him threateningly. "First you insult me, then you praise me, then you insult me again. That's bull!"

"Insulting you satisfies me." Mikagami drawled out.

"The same way irritating the hell out of you satisfies me, Mi-bou!" Fuuko countered sweetly.

They smiled at each other.

"See my influence on you, ice cube?" Fuuko asked with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. "You finally learned how to smile! Such powers Kirisawa Fuuko-chan have! I finally seem to melt some of your ice, ne?"

Mikagami just shook his head with a small smile.

He gave her a brief glance before taking a bite from the pizza he was holding. "Next time you decide to pursue a relationship with a dumbass and got your heart broken, refrain from taking a bath under the rain. You don't need hide from us that you are capable of crying."

Fuuko smiled but nodded. "Hai! Hai! Oniisan!" She turned her attention to the food in front of her. "Ne, Mi-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hn…"

"What kind of girls do you like?"

Mikagami stopped short from taking another bite from his food. Lowering it, he answered. "I just want someone that has enough will to challenge life but strong enough to admit defeat. I want someone who knows when to be obstinate but also knows when to shed a tear when it's supposed to fall…."

"Eeh?" Was all Fuuko could say.

"As expected," He muttered. "You didn't understand what I said. Don't try to comprehend it monkey. Such activities may lead to popping of your brain's veins." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"You want more beers, right?" Mikagami queried. "Let's just drink the whole night away, what do you say?"

Fuuko returned a wider grin. "Hai!"

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

That's the best my puny brain can come up with as of now. So just leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca. It belongs to its creator, Nobuyuki Anzai-san. This is frustrating.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

To those who reviewed. Thank you. Thank you very much.

Warning: OOC is possible. Like I mentioned before, I have my reasons.

* * *

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 4:**** Serves You Right!**

* * *

His head feels like it was banged repeatedly on the wall. His vision was a little, scratch that, totally blurry. There are some weird images swimming in front of his eyes. It feels like the world was spinning around him, or maybe it was him that was doing the spinning? Whether he close his eyes or not, the feeling of being constantly whirled is still there.

Standing up would mean suicide.

And there was the disturbing sensation of something tickling his stomach, slowly making its way up to his throat, his mouth...

_Oh no!_ He groaned inwardly. He's going to puke.

He tried to stand, legs wobbling at the effort. Mikagami Tokiya groaned again. If he had to crawl his way just to barf into the bathroom, by Kami, he would.

Ignoring an equally drunk Fuuko who was lying, zonked out on the couch, stiffly; he started his gruelling journey towards the bathroom, fighting the near-winning urge of throwing up on their living room carpet.

---------------------------

Sakoshita Yanagi clucked her tongue.

Her eyes rested upon the stiff figure of a dead drunk Kirisawa Fuuko on the couch. Empty pizza boxes and beer cans were scattered everywhere.

_What happened here?_ She contemplated as she slowly made her way towards the sleeping purple-haired girl. She peered at Fuuko's face. _Yup, totally drunk._ She confirmed as she poked the ex-wind wielder's face, thinking that it would wake her from her stupor.

She heard a sound and turned towards it. Mikagami was just coming out of the bathroom, hair dishevelled, looking like he was about to pass out any moment.

Yanagi sighed. It's not every day you get to see the ever-perfect Mikagami Tokiya in this condition. The last time she saw a really drunk Mikagami was on Domon's 19th birthday.

A small smile flickered on Yanagi's lips. It was Domon's idea that everyone should take one shot of 19 different drinks--19 equally hard drinks. And there was no exception. She herself stopped after 3 drinks. The others manage to reach the 19 quota; but with bad results.

She approached the older guy and gazed at his drunken face. No question to what he did inside the bathroom. "Sempai?" She called softly.

Mikagami took his time in focusing his attention to her. "Yanagi-san." He whispered hoarsely, blindly making his way back to the couch. Plopping himself down, regardless of the movement worsening his condition, he closed his eyes. "Don't worry about the mess I'll clean it up tomorrow. Just leave it."

She nodded, concern still etched on her pretty face. "It's ok. Are you going to sleep here? I'll help you to your room if you want."

Tokiya managed to answer no. A few seconds later, he was snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Yanagi shook her head in disbelief. He managed to pass out while talking to her. She was pondering on whether or not she would record their current predicament on her cell phone and show it to Recca and Domon.

_Oh well, no matter what sempai says. I would still be the one who'll end up cleaning their mess._ She dug out her phone from her backpack. _Just consider this as a payment for taking the responsibility of tidying up our living room._ She thought wickedly.

But still, she was aware that there was a problem; mostly concerning Fuuko. Mikagami would never drink, unless the former wind wielder cajoled him into doing her whims. There was a catch here. And since she can't talk with them right now; she'll reserve it for tomorrow morning.

Along with a long lecture about what drinking responsibilities are, which she was sure they will both hate.

---------------------------

"My head is still pounding!" Fuuko complained as she sat on one of the high stools at their kitchen counter. "And it's getting worse by the minute."

Yanagi smiled. "Oh really? And here I was thinking that I can already give the two of you my long and boring lecture!"

Mikagami grunted. "It's the monkey's fault." He muttered before taking a sip of the warm coffee from the cup Yanagi gave him. He threw a small packet towards the purple-haired girl. "For your headache." He said, rather curtly.

Fuuko grinned. "Why thank you Mi-chan!" She gratefully accepted the medication and the cup of coffee Yanagi gave her.

"You two really deserve that headache." Yanagi commented. "Cleaning the living room full of your trashes is not my idea of midnight relaxation." She sat next to Fuuko, pouring maple syrup on her currently made pancakes.

"I told you Yanagi-chan I'll take care of it." Tokiya said.

Yanagi laughed. "Oh it's ok sempai. The fact that I can rub it in your faces makes up for it." She grinned mischievously. "Besides I want to show you something." She opened the recorded file on her phone and let them watch it.

"Yanagi!" Fuuko moaned. "Delete that crap!"

Mikagami was frowning. "That wasn't really necessary."

But the beaming ex-healer shook her head. "Oh no! Recca-kun and Domon-kun needs to see it."

"No!" The other two shouted which made them both clutch their heads while letting out a small groan.

Yanagi wagged her finger playfully. "Serves you right for drinking too much! Think of this as a sort of punishment or would you rather hear my lecture?" She threatened.

The two groaned again. With their heads pounding, a lecture from the chestnut-haired girl was not a very good idea. That was a fact. And it was based from previous experiences.

"So that settles it?" Yanagi asked looking at the two of them expectantly.

Such is the threatening power of the formerly soft-spoken and shy girl, they once swore to protect. Being with Recca and Fuuko tends to change one's personality.

A faint yes and a nod of head was all she got.

Yanagi chewed her food thoughtfully. "Well, aren't you going to tell me why you drunk yourselves silly last night?"

"Hmm," Fuuko began. "Yoshi broke up with me yesterday." She continued nonchalantly.

A look of concern crossed Yanagi's features. "Oh Fuuko-chan!"

Fuuko waved her concern off. "No need to fuss Ya-chan. I'm already ok." She winked at Mikagami. "In fact, we got drunk last night because we celebrated!"

"Eeh..?" Was all Yanagi could say.

Mikagami interrupted. "The first 6 beers we drank are for her heart getting broken by that ass-.."

"-hole." Fuuko continued. "The rest is for me getting over him easily."

"Eeh…?"

Fuuko guffawed. "Don't be shocked Ya-chan. Mi-chan here helped me accept the fact that Yoshi is a bastard and a good-for-nothing shit who wants to try his luck in persuading me to go to bed with him."

"Hey, that didn't come out of the conversation last night." Tokiya retorted, taking another drink of his coffee.

Fuuko choose to ignore him. "We're celebrating too because I'm off the dating scene for a while." She grinned while cutting her pancake and bringing a piece to her mouth.

So distracted was she in what she was doing that she missed the swift glance Yanagi gave Tokiya.

"I'm going to take a long and warm bath to soothe my nerves ok." Fuuko announced, getting out of her chair. "Thanks for the food, coffee and meds."

"Don't you have class?" Mikagami asked her.

"Aw! Screw it! I need rest!" Fuuko answered as she exited the kitchen.

"Fuu-chan I forgot to tell you that Recca and Domon are coming here today!" Yanagi called out.

Fuuko heard Mikagami cursed. With Recca and Domon arriving, there would probably be another drinking session. The only catch is the video in Yanagi's phone.

_Oh well I'll deal with it later._ Fuuko thought as she made her way up the stairs.

---------------------------

Yanagi glanced at the silent man across her. Clearing her throat, she murmured softly. "What a relief, ne sempai? She's off the dating scene for a while." Yanagi repeated Fuuko's previous words.

Tokiya glanced at her and nodded his agreement.

The ex-Hokage healer smiled, reached out and patted his hand. "How about telling her? You finally have an opportunity."

Mikagami stirred his now cold coffee with a teaspoon. "I don't know… they just broke up."

Yanagi sighed. "Do you have any idea that you might be the one she's looking for?"

The silver-haired guy stared at her, surprised at what she said.

Recca's girlfriend smiled softly. "I once ask her what she likes in a guy. The traits she described fits you so perfectly, I was thinking that she could sum it all in two words; 'Mikagami Tokiya'."

She got no response from the former Ensui master.

"You've been in love with her for so long. Why don't you tell her?" Yanagi continued, pouring another cup of coffee for herself. "The opportunity's handing itself to you."

"I can't..." Mikagami muttered.

Yanagi let out an exasperated sigh. "How many times have you let opportunities like this pass by? Really sempai, I have no trouble recalling its number since it equates to the number of Fuuko-chan's ex-boyfriends."

She got a scowl for that.

Yanagi placed her hand above his and squeezed softly. "Mikagami-sempai, I just don't want to see you like this."

Mikagami's expression softened.

"Free yourself, please. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Ok! So Mi-chan gets drunk, Mi-chan snores. Give him a break! He has some normal human traits too, right? Besides, I love seeing Mi-chan's humanly side. I honestly think that he has some flaws too. I adore seeing the different expressions on his face on the manga. I mean, he's not really that cold.

BTW. Now you know why Mikagami's so good to Fuuko. Haha!

Anyways please do review. I would really like to know your opinion about this fic. So I'll know whether or not to finish this story or if I should just abandon it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Next chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm sort of… uh… in the clutches of the writer's block monster.

Again, OOC possible.

To those who reviewed: Hugs and kisses to you all. Thank you.

* * *

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 5: Leisure Time**

* * *

_Ding dong! Ding Dong!_

The purple-haired girl looked up from what she was doing and turned to her companion. "It must be them."

Yanagi glanced towards the living room. "They're a little early. I haven't finished cooking our lunch yet." She wiped her hands on the cute, pink apron that she is wearing. "I'll just go and see, ok?"

Fuuko nodded and got back on chopping the vegetables. She was obliged (as much as she hated it) to help Yanagi prepare their meal. Since she definitely sucks at cooking; the ex-Hokage healer suggested that she can do the job of slicing the meat and vegetables needed.

Loud male voices filled the room, indicating that their visitors for the day have arrived. Finishing her chore, she went out of the kitchen to greet them. "Hey! How's it going jackasses?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Fuuko-sama!!" Ishijima Domon bellowed loudly, running towards her with arms wide open. "I miss you koishii! Come, give your love a kiss!" He pouted his lips and was met by Fuuko's closed fist.

"Koishii yourself baka!" Fuuko growled stepping over the now-unconscious Domon. "Yow! Hanabishi!"

Hanabishi Recca grinned sardonically. "Still got the same strong punch, eh Kirisawa?" He laughed out loud as he gave Domon's head a slight nudge with his foot. "Tsk! Tsk! He's as good as dead."

"Eeh! You don't have to hit him so hard Fuuko-chan." Yanagi retorted, peering at Domon's face.

"Hmp! Serves him right! The last time I allowed that gorilla to hug me, he groped my ass!" Fuuko crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm not giving him the opportunity to do that again."

Recca snickered while Yanagi giggled upon remembering that incident.

"Say," Recca began as he looked around the apartment. "Where's your other roommate? I haven't felt his icy presence ever since we walked in."

Yanagi smiled. "Sempai's sleeping upstairs. He's trying to get rid of the nasty hang-over he got from drinking with Fuuko-chan."

Recca snorted. "What?" He guffawed. "Now this I have to see." He turned towards the direction of the stairs and was about to go up when Yanagi stopped him.

"Recca-kun!"

"Are you dumb? What makes you think Mi-chan doesn't lock his door?" Fuuko reminded him with a slight smirk.

"Then I'll just break his door down." Recca replied wickedly.

"Hanabishi Recca!" Yanagi called his name firmly.

Recca held both of his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok! Ok! I get it. I won't disturb him."

"It's nice to know you understand simple instructions, Recca-kun." Yanagi smiled at him.

Fuuko guffawed while Recca shot her a glare.

"By the way where's Ganko-chan?" Fuuko asked as she opened the television. "Where's the remote control Yanagi?" She asked when she couldn't find it in its usual place.

"Just look under the couch pillows maybe it's there." Yanagi replied. "Excuse me for a moment; I have to get back to my cooking." With that, she turned and headed to the kitchen ignoring the still unconscious Domon lying on the floor.

"Ganko-chan?" Recca asked as he settled himself on the ottoman near the TV and manually switched the channels while Fuuko searched for the remote control. "She went to an outing with some of her friends. She didn't tell you about it?"

"A-hah!" Fuuko shouted when she found the remote. "An outing, eh?" She unconsciously tapped a finger on her cheek. "Of course! She told me about it yesterday. I can't believe I forgot all about it." She bonked her head lightly. "And it's a leadership training, not an outing!"

"Well, my apologies your Highness!" Recca mockingly bowed.

"Aw shut up!" Fuuko said, playfully pulling his hair.

"Oow! That hurts bitch!" Recca complained, massaging the abused part of his head. He retaliated by doing the same on Fuuko's hair.

"Damn it!" Fuuko cursed trying to pry the former flame caster's hand off her hair.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi shouted, approaching her boyfriend and hitting him with the ladle that she is holding. "Stop that!"

"But she started it." Recca whined.

"Quit acting like a kid." Yanagi reprimanded him. "Help me set the plates so we can eat now, and kindly do wake up Domon-kun ok?"

"Hai!" Recca responded with a salute.

"Fuuko-chan! Can you wake sempai up?"

Fuuko smiled impishly. "Sure thing!" She stood up and headed upstairs.

---------------------------

_He could smell her sweet scent… a scent that he was so familiar with. _

_It was intoxicating. _

_He pulled her closer to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "What are you doing?" He asked huskily, looking at her with half-closed eyes._

_She smiled as she traced the contours of his handsome face. "Nothing..." She answered. He grabbed the hand that was busily tracing his lips and kissed it. _

"_Stop that." He warned her. He felt her shift from her position, heard his bed springs creak beneath them. She was on top of him now, straddling him._

"_Or else what?" She murmured, placing soft kisses all over his face. "What will you do?"_

_He stared at her. She was teasing him. The feather light kisses she's showering his face are slowly stirring up the heat inside him. He could feel his desire increasing rapidly with every contact of her lips on his skin. Kami, how much longer can a man hold back from this kind of torture?_

"_Fuuko…" He half-pleaded and half-groaned when he felt her hands caressing him. _

_She stopped to give him a mischievous grin and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her sinfully sexy body in its naked glory._

_She bent down to whisper seductively on his ear. _"_Make love to me Tokiya."_

_He reached out towards her head and pulled the band that was holding her hair back. He watch in awe as her long purple hair cascaded down. _

_Perfect. She looks so perfect. He couldn't stop himself from wanting her there and then. _

"_Fuuko." He murmured as he pulled her head towards his; crushing his lips on hers, kissing her roughly, tasting her again and again. His hands roamed all over her body, tracing every curve, loving the feel of soft skin under his hands. _

"_Mi-chan!" He heard her moaned when his mouth closed on a luscious breast. "Mi-chan…"_

His eyes flew open and he suddenly sat upright on his bed.

What the fuck was that?

He drew in a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Shit! Why in the world was he dreaming, erotically speaking, of that monkey? He shook his head as if it would make the remnants of the dream go away.

Does he really have to suffer this kind of symptoms because of what he feels for her? Is dreaming of her that way normal when you're in love?

He groaned loudly.

"Mi-chan, are you all right?"

Tokiya nearly yelped in surprised, but managed to suppress it.

With his heart pounding loudly, he tilted his head to the direction of the voice and found Fuuko standing near his room's doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at her. "And how did you managed to open my door? As I recall I locked it." He got out of bed and watched with keen eyes as the former Fuujin master blithely made her way inside his room and plopped down on one of his beanbags.

"Waking you up?" Fuuko grinned at him, answering his former question but choosing to ignore the latter. "Our visitors have arrived already. Yanagi ordered me to wake you up so we can have our lunch."

"They're already here?" Tokiya asked skeptically. "What time is it?"

Fuuko rolled her dark blue orbs. "Close to noon mate!" She mock-saluted him while he awarded her with his famous glare.

"Your job is finished here monkey, I'm awake so you may leave." He barked, grabbing his towel on his way to the bathroom. "Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

Without bothering to glance back at Fuuko; he entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

The wind child was left muttering a stream of curses.

_Obnoxious, pig-headed iceberg! What is his problem?_ She absent-mindedly twirled the set of keys on her finger. The snowman didn't realize that she has access to every door in their apartment since she duplicated all the keys--for emergency reasons of course.

She leisurely stretched herself, ignoring the fact that her slender body was too big for the beanbag. Her eyes studied the cerulean blue walls of Tokiya's room.

_It perfectly depicts the man who sleeps in here. _She thought, a slight smile lightening up her face. _Cool and calm._ She'd never been inside Mi-chan's room for more than 10 minutes. He doesn't like other people lingering inside what he considers as his private sanctuary.

_Screw private sanctuary._ Fuuko thought roguishly. _He'll pay dearly for being an asshole earlier._

---------------------------

Tokiya turned the shower nozzle off and dried himself. He's not looking forward to the afternoon rendezvous with the primates as he fondly calls them, except for Yanagi of course. In Fuuko's case, it's more out of habit that he calls her monkey. He wouldn't want the others (and her) to suspect something if he starts calling her with her given name.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and went straight to his closet. As he opened its doors he suddenly heard a wolf-whistle.

"Nice body Mikagami! No wonder your fan girls are all over you!" Fuuko remarked wearing her trademark smirk on her face. "You look absolutely hot!" She gushed and winked at him.

The ex-Ensui wielder gritted his teeth. "Very funny!" He muttered blandly. He merely flicked a bored glance at her hoping she didn't notice the blush creeping up on his cheeks. As much as he is conceited, there is still a trace of modesty left in him. "Why are you still here?" He asked turning to face her when he finally regained his composure. "Didn't I tell you to leave my room?"

"I heard you." Fuuko replied crossing her legs. "But I'm not leaving!"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He smirked at her. "If I'm not mistaken, you're probably staying here because you want to see me get dressed, right?"

Fuuko stared at him with wide eyes, contemplating on how she will react. Suddenly her lips quirked into a sweet smile, "Am I that obvious Mi-chan-kun?" She purred while batting her eyelashes at him.

The silver-haired lad snorted as he approached her. He bent down a little so he could whisper on her ear.

"Then feel free to watch."

With that, he suddenly pulled the towel on his waist and threw it at Fuuko.

"Ooof!" Fuuko sputtered as the towel landed on her head, covering her face. "What the fuck…!" She screeched, her hands grabbing the piece of cloth. She was about to throw it back to Mikagami when she remembered that the towel was the one wrapped around his waist. Then it must mean…

_Damn it! Don't even think about it Fuuko!_ She mentally scolded herself, her face warming up. She closed her eyes so she would not see even the silhouette of Tokiya's body. She could hear him stifling back his laughter. "Damn you Mikagami!" She cursed out loud, pointing a finger at him.

Suddenly the towel was yanked away from her grasp.

"Hey!" She shouted covering her eyes with her hands.

"As if I would really let you see all of me." Tokiya drawled. He watched in amusement as she slowly peeked between her hands. He's wearing his boxer shorts underneath the towel.

"Oh fuck you iceberg!" Fuuko said scathingly, trying not to get affected by that gorgeous body revealed before her. She stood up and marched towards the door. "Try that stunt on me next time and I swear I'll knee your balls!"

"Serves you right for hanging around my room when I already told you to get your butt out of here!" He retorted back. "Next time, I'll personally throw you out."

Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him and banged the door close.

Tokiya smirked as he stared at the closed door. After years of living with her, he knew how to push her buttons.

He shook his head. Oh well, he better put some clothes on and go downstairs. He's starving.

---------------------------

"So tell me again what the hell am I doing here cleaning the dishes with you?" Recca asked with a scowl. He glanced at the silver-haired guy beside him who was busy drying the plates. "Is this how you treat your guests?" He grudgingly muttered.

"As I recall Hanabishi, Yanagi-san personally ordered you to help me clean them." Tokiya scowled back at the former shinobi.

Recca cursed.

"She really got you wrapped around her little pinkie." Domon commented with a laugh. He was sitting on one of the high stools near the kitchen counter, watching his two comrades do their assigned work.

The former flame caster sneered at him. "What do you think you're doing sitting there and watching us? Is it too much for you to lend us a hand here?" Recca inquired with a frown.

"And what makes you think gorillas understand a statement like 'lend a hand', Hanabishi?" Mikagami asked, smirking at the raven-haired boy.

Recca's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "I apologize for being an inconsiderate jerk Ishijima-san." He murmured softly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Hey! Don't vent out your frustrations on me." Domon retorted. "If you think calling names and all that shit will affect me, well think again." He was met by two equally blank stares. "That's so childish, you know?" He bellowed out a laugh and choked.

Recca and Mikagami looked at each other warily and shrug. They both went back to the task at hand, intent on finishing it.

"Hey where did the two girls go?" Domon asked when he realized that he was not hearing any girls' voices.

"They went to the university to get something from Yanagi's classmate." Recca replied, wiping his hands on a dry towel. They were finally finished with the chore and he strode over to where Domon is sitting.

"They'll be back soon." Mikagami said following Recca. The two guys settled themselves on the counter stools. "It's not like the university's far from here."

Domon nodded. "So don't you have any desserts here?" He looked around the kitchen hoping to find something edible to fill his still unsatisfied stomach.

Tokiya rolled his ice blue orbs. "Ice cream inside the fridge." He said. "Just help yourselves."

A loud cheer can be heard, obviously coming from the two. Mikagami watched with a raised eyebrow as the two bickered on who will take the first scoop of the blueberry cheesecake-flavored ice cream. He was never fond of ice cream; not until Fuuko forced him to eat some one summer afternoon about a year ago.

"Hey," he called out to the two primates who were still engrossed in their banter. "Make sure you leave some for Kirisawa and Yanagi." He reminded them.

"Do we really have to?" Recca and Domon pouted. They both stared at Mikagami with pleading eyes.

He scowled at them. "Wipe off that dumb look on your faces! It sickening to look at." The two just continued pouting at him. "You'll get the answer to your question when Kirisawa gets back and finds out that you two deliberately cleared all the ice cream in that container. Mind you, that's her favorite flavor."

The former Hokage leader frowned. "You sure this is her favorite? I swear it was cookies and cream."

Mikagami sighed. "Hanabishi, people do change their preferences or favorites in due time."

Domon looked like he was in a deep thought for a moment. "Well, it looks like somebody's getting closer to Fuuko-chan." He stared at Mikagami slyly. "Say, do you know what Yanagi-chan's favorite ice cream is, sempai?"

Recca halted from bringing a spoonful of the yummy dessert to his mouth. "Why do you have to ask him that?" He caught the flicker of mischief in Domon's eyes and understood the message in it. He turned to Mikagami, "Well, do you know?" He inquired with a malicious smirk on his face.

Tokiya gave him a cold look. "Well I do know that you have an idea on what her favorite is."

The other two snorted.

"We're asking you Mi-bou!" Domon said rolling his eyes.

The silver-haired guy glared at them. He knew that Yanagi loves eating ice cream with the same ardor as Fuuko. But he doesn't know what her favorite flavor is.

"Honestly, I don't know." He answered, giving the two an inquisitive look. "Besides, it's not my obligation to know such a thing." He looked at Recca pointedly. "So answer the question sea-monkey."

Recca guffawed. "She likes pistachio-flavored ice cream." He gave Domon a conspiratorial wink.

"Sharing secrets with Fuuko-chan?" Domon asked him naughtily.

Mikagami snorted. "I've been living with them for almost 3 years now you pitiful excuse of a human being! Of course I would know a thing or two about them. How stupid can you both get?"

Recca shrugged. "I'm not saying anything."

"Aren't we being a little defensive here?" Domon chuckled.

"Spare me your psychological evaluations." Tokiya muttered.

A sound of motorcycle engine disturbed their God-knows-where-this-is-heading conversation.

"That's probably them." Mikagami stated, mentally giving his gratitude to every deity known for sparing him from the pointless chatter that they were having.

A few seconds later, a cheerful Fuuko bounded inside the kitchen with Yanagi following behind.

The ex-Fuujin wielder strode directly towards the counter and spotted her favorite ice cream. "Blueberry!" She shouted happily, immediately grabbing a spoon to scoop up some ice cream from the container. "Mmm, yummy!"

Yanagi smiled as she joined them. "So, do we have any special plans for today?" She asked her friends who all shook their heads.

"Well, we would like to have some drinking session. But seeing that Fuuko and Mi-bou already beat us to it, we're crossing it off in our to-do list for today." Recca remarked, feeding some ice cream to Yanagi.

"I don't fancy drinking again sea monkey." Mikagami stated. "I had enough tipping beer cans with her last night." He jerked a thumb at Fuuko's direction.

Fuuko beamed at him.

"By the way, why were you two drinking last night?" Recca asked, scooping up another serving of ice cream.

"Didn't Yanagi tell you about it already?" Fuuko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She did." Domon answered. "But we want details baby! Details!"

Fuuko shrugged. "What's there to explain? What Yanagi-chan told you, that's the whole story! We drank because Yoshi and I broke up and we drank because I got over him easily. There's really no sob story in it." She explained waving her spoon around. She accidentally splattered some ice cream on Mikagami's shirt.

The ex-Ensui wielder let out a heated curse.

She looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

He glowered at her menacingly. She grinned in return.

"Yeah, no sob story. After Yoshi broke up with her, she used his face as a punching bag." Mikagami added looking surly. "Poor guy."

"Poor guy?" Fuuko repeated. "You're supposed to be on my side!" She pointed to herself using her spoon and ended up with a stain like the one on Mikagami's shirt. "Ack!" She cried out.

"I am. Before you decided that my shirt would be better with an ice cream splatter on it." Mikagami countered. "That's what I call justice." He pointed out at Fuuko's shirt.

Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok, enough with that asshole and the ice cream splatter already." Recca decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do now?

They all looked at each other, pondering.

"Actually," Yanagi began. "When we were at the university earlier, I remembered that the theater club usually sets up an outdoor theater at the university's open field. You know, as a sort of fund-raiser for their club."

Fuuko nodded. "Yeah, I managed to watch some movies there. It's quite cool."

"Would you guys like to try it?" Yanagi queried.

The three males looked at each other skeptically. But which one of them would have the guts to say the word 'no' to Yanagi? As if reading each others' mind, they agreed to concede to the ex-healer's suggestion.

"Sure thing Ya-chan!" Recca agreed.

"I'll just change first." Mikagami said, sliding out of his seat. He gave Fuuko a dirty look.

"Hey," Fuuko pointed to herself. "You indirectly got your revenge, ok?" She said as she followed him upstairs.

"You're going to love it there." Yanagi assured the other two who was left in the kitchen.

Recca laughed. "Of course we will!" He nudged Domon.

"Of course! Of course!" Domon agreed. Sheesh! An outdoor theater? Watching movies? Ugh! Too girly!

"Well we better get ready!" Yanagi declared. "It's weekend so I'm betting that a lot of people will be there."

"Hai!" The two raven-haired boys responded, discreetly sending each other a look of sympathy.

---------------------------

"Are you sure we'll be able to fit in that?" Mikagami asked doubtfully, eyeing Recca's red Beetle with contempt.

"What are you trying to say, bastard?" Recca snarled at him.

Tokiya wordlessly approached the car. "What I was trying to say Hanabishi is that the back seat of your car is big enough to accommodate three people. But seeing that our pet gorilla takes up the space allotted for two people," he motioned to Domon who was already inside. "Where will you put the other one? On the roof?"

Recca frowned. "Well, we could always place Domon there." He pondered for a moment and got whacked by Yanagi on the head.

"Hanabishi Recca! What an inconsiderate thing to say!"

Domon looked at them with big, tearful eyes. "Do you hate me!?"

Fuuko glanced at the car and sighed. "Ok let's settle this." She stepped between Tokiya and Recca who were throwing dagger looks at each other. "Ride in the car with them Mi-chan, I'll just follow on my motorcycle. Ok?" She suggested while the two guys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Recca was the first to react. "Well…" he scratched his head. "Is it really ok for you to follow Fuuko?"

Fuuko frowned. "Why do you think I would suggest it if I'm not cool with it?"

"There's no way in hell, I would ride in that cramped car with that gorilla." Mikagami stated, seething. "I don't know why you refuse to use my car, you good-for-nothing dolt!" He hissed at Recca.

"Well, I'm not riding in your fucking car, you fucking iceberg." Recca hissed back.

"Break it up guys." Fuuko said through clenched teeth. "Or I'll smack you both."

The two immediately halted in their argument.

"Ok how about this?" Fuuko said in an agree-with-me-or-I'll-kick-your-asses tone. "You three go ahead to the university, while Mi-chan and I will follow. Got it?"

Both guys opened their mouths to retort but seeing the look on Fuuko's face they both decided to shut up.

"Good." Fuuko clapped in glee. "I'm glad we managed to settle this like normal human beings."

"You're not a normal human being." Tokiya sneered at her.

"Want me to kick your balls Mikagami-san?" Fuuko replied sweetly.

He grunted a negative.

"We'll just see you there." Fuuko called out when Recca started his car.

Yanagi waved at them. "Just follow quickly ok? The place would probably be jam-packed."

They both nodded, watching as the car disappear from their sight with the scrunched-up, tearful face of Domon pressed against the car's back window.

---------------------------

Fuuko glanced at the tall guy beside her. He was still staring towards where Recca's car has disappeared. She noted that his long, silver hair was unbound. It gave him a relaxed look that enhances his handsome features.

Gazing at him with the wind playing with his hair, she finally got the answer to the question on why Mikagami Tokiya has the whole female population (and the not-so-female population) of their institution at his feet.

"Stop staring at me Kirisawa." Tokiya snarled at her. He was aware of how intense the look Fuuko was giving him. He wasn't sure if he likes it or not.

"Can't help but admire my gorgeous comrade." She replied with a laughed.

"Admiring my ass." He growled before heading back towards their apartment.

Fuuko chortled. "That too Mi-chan!" She teased, following him.

"Is it really necessary to irritate me?" Tokiya stopped walking so he can scowl at her.

The wind child winked at him. "Yes!"

The ex-Ensui wielder ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Monkey!" He muttered, before opening the door of the apartment.

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko called out to him. "Do we really have to use your car?" She asked as she loosened the ponytail that was holding her hair up.

Tokiya turned to look at her and his answer got stuck in his throat. She made a pretty picture; standing beside her red motorcycle, her hair down, that cute pout on her lips.

He sighed. "Not unless you want us to walk. We're using my car."

"That's not what I meant." Fuuko pouted at him. "Let's just use my toy!" She motioned at the motorcycle beside her.

The silver-haired guy gave it a disapproving look. "You expect me to ride that thing, Kirisawa?"

"Yes." Fuuko smiled cheekily at him. "Not unless you're too chicken to do it." A mischievous glint can be seen in her dark blue eyes. "So?"

Mikagami snorted. "Why would I want to risk my neck on riding a two-wheeled vehicle manned by a maniac like you?"

"Chicken!" Fuuko taunted. "Afraid of motorcycles Mi-bou?" She let out a mocking laugh much to his annoyance. Seriously, this woman was born with the ultimate purpose of making his life miserable.

He pinned her with an icy glare. Snapping her neck now would give him the greatest pleasure. If only he doesn't adore this purple-haired, former wind wielding, pain-in-the-ass creature.

"Bet you haven't ridden a motorcycle before, have you?" Fuuko jeered at him. "Come on Mi-chan! Everyone has their own flaws. I mean it wouldn't hurt to admit for once in your life that you're afraid of something or you haven't done something before…" She continued prattling on.

Wind brat! He rudely left her blabbering on and on about things that only she can irritate him with. He grabbed the keys lying on the top of the TV stand. He saw something sitting on the couch and grabbed it. Hah! The primate was really underestimating him. Well he'll show her.

He exited the house and looked towards where Fuuko was still standing, obviously waiting for him. She was tapping her foot patiently, still wearing that infamous Kirisawa grin. "You know it's really rude to walk away from someone who's still speaking to you."

He raised his hand and threw the object that he was holding towards her. Fuuko caught it effortlessly and stared at it. "Wha—aat?" She stuttered looking at him incredulously.

"Seeing you fancy insulting my dislike for riding your choice of vehicle…" He trailed off as she continued gaping at him in surprise. He just smirked at her.

It took a while for her to recover from her shock. "Well I knew you would see it my way!" She blew him a kiss. "I only have to push the right buttons by challenging you, of course, knowing that you'd never back down from them."

He approached her and she extended her hand to get her keys. "I really must have gotten in your nerves for you to agree to be subjected to my driving." She teased him.

He rewarded her with his most charming smile, ignoring her hand. "What are you waiting for? Put your helmet on." He ordered. In one swift move he settled himself on Fuuko's motorcycle.

Fuuko's eyes widened.

He fixed his gaze on her. "Are you going to stand there all day?" He queried as he started the motor. "I'm going to leave you here if you don't climb in."

"You're… going to d-dri-drive?" Fuuko sputtered out. Then she shook her head. "I mean, you know how to use this thing?"

Mikagami contemplated for a moment. "I don't know. Well we're going to find out now won't we?" He motioned for her to climb, she followed in a daze.

"You sure about this Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked gulping. "I'm too young to die!" She exclaimed putting her helmet on.

"Who's the chicken now?"

Fuuko swatted his arm. "If you're going to drive at least have some consideration. Tie your hair! Or better yet, braid it!" She chastised him. "I don't like it whipping on my face later!"

He turned the engine off. "You braid it."

The ex-Fuujin master complied wordlessly. There was a mixture of fear and excitement on what she was about to experience. She wanted to sock herself for issuing a challenge to Mikagami knowing that the latter would never back down from it.

She sighed. How foolish of her. But it looks like he knows what he's doing. He managed to start the motorcycle without a fuss.

"Ready Mi-chan!" She patted his back indicating that she had finished braiding his hair, tying it up with her own scrunchie.

Mikagami nodded and started the engine again. He glanced back at Fuuko who was looking at him with apprehension-filled eyes. Well, she deserves it for being the brat that she is.

He accelerated the motorcycle and headed off towards the direction of the university.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

It's been bothering me for days, on how Mi-chan would look riding a motorcycle. Blame it all to Tenjou Tenge. I love the scene where Shin and Maya went to the beach. They were riding a motorcycle. Let's just say, it inspired me.

And about Tokyo University having an outdoor theater and all that stuffs, I'm really not sure about it. I just made that up.

If there are any existing errors, I apologize for it. Please complete my day and click that little button down there. Reviews of any kind would be accepted. Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own FoR and neither do I own the films I used in this chapter.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Chapter 6 uploaded. And by the way, I changed my penname from JamJam-chan to Eirist-chan. That's all.

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5. You guys are the best!

I don't know if Tokyo University has enough field or space to accommodate the outdoor theater but I'd like to think of it that way. This is my universe so bear with me, ok?

Again, OOC possible.

* * *

**Tears and Rain **

**Chapter 6: Grow Old With You**

* * *

Sakoshita Yanagi surveyed the scene in front of her.

Students are scattered everywhere across the vast open field of the university where the so-called theater is situated. It's already 4 pm, almost all the afternoon classes were over and the students find solace in unwinding after their gruesome Saturday lectures.

"You know," Domon began as he looked around the place where some students are already settled in their preferred spots waiting for the film to start. "This is a pretty cool place."

They're sitting on a spread blanket near a Sakura tree. Strewn around the checkered blue and white cloth were some bag of chips and soda cans Recca insisted on buying when they passed by a convenient store on their way to the university.

Recca nodded in agreement. "This is one of the rare times that I really wish I had the brain to pass the entrance exams here." He grinned, shoving his hand inside an open bag of potato chips. He brought a handful of it in his mouth and greedily chomped it.

The light brown-haired girl looked at him in amusement. "You would've made it here if you're not so slothful when it comes to studying. Look at Fuuko-chan!"

The ex-Hokage leader snorted. "That kid is a late-bloomer Ya-chan! Nobody expected her to pass the exams here!" He sighed. "But honestly, she surprised me when she did so well in her academics during our senior year. Wonder what inspired her?"

Both Yanagi and Domon shrugged. They were silent for a moment, scrutinizing the environment where a lot of people are mingling and chatting.

Domon's voice broke up their reverie. "Recca and I had gone fishing last Wednesday when we had no classes. It was quite stupid really. But it was also oddly fun and relaxing."

Yanagi giggled. "The two of you must be really bored. For such energetic persons like you to turn to fishing…" She trailed off.

"Yeah we're quite bored," Recca concurred. "But we had one hell of a time."

The ex-healer just stared at her boyfriend. He had this serene smile on his face; a contrast to the usual goofy grin that graces his lips. _Looks like somebody's growing up._ Yanagi thought with small smile on her face.

He suddenly angled his face to look at Yanagi with the familiar goofy grin etched on his face. "Oi Yanagi-chan! What film are they showing, huh? Do you have any idea?"

Yanagi sighed. _Or maybe not._ She smiled back at him and said. "I'm sorry but I have no idea." She looked around hoping to see a familiar face that she could ask about it.

A group of pretty girls were walking in front of them. They can't help but overhear the conversation.

"What?" A tall girl with auburn hair blurted out. "He didn't come to school today?"

"Yes. Aya didn't see him anywhere today. You know how she is when it comes to Mikagami-sempai. She knows almost everything." Another one replied.

"But he's always here with or without classes, you know? Just to spend his time in the library."

All the girls sighed.

Recca chuckled. "Correct me if I'm wrong but they are talking about our 'sempai' right?" He emphasized the word sempai.

Yanagi nodded. "They are."

Domon whistled. "Wow! So Mi-bou's really popular here."

"Quite so." Yanagi replied. "You can't go around here without hearing his name giggled, murmured, mumbled and screamed. It's exasperating." Yanagi twirled a lock of her hair with her finger. "Some even went far to ask me what his schedule is or where is he. They think me and Fuuko are a sort of Mikagami-sempai's schedule keeper or planner."

"That's awful." Recca made a face. "What in the world did they see in him? He's an arrogant bastard."

Yanagi gave him a sly grin. "You don't want to get me started Recca-kun."

"Yanagi!" Recca wailed.

Domon suddenly called out. "Hey isn't that Fuuko's motorcycle?" He pointed at the approaching red vehicle.

Yanagi squinted her eyes a little. "Why, yes it is. But she's supposed to be with sempai right?"

Recca scoffed. "Mi-bou probably kicked her ass out of his car. Who knows? Maybe she irritated the hell out of him. You know those two really go along well." He remarked with sarcasm.

"But it's not Fuuko who's driving the vehicle." Domon pointed out.

That got Recca's attention.

"What?" He practically screeched. "Then maybe that's not Fuuko's, you know how she is about others handling or touching her toy." He shivered as he recalled the one time he tried to use the motorcycle. Fuuko nearly skinned him alive.

"But…" Yanagi began frowning. "I'm sure it's Fuuko's. It has its paint splatter trademark in front of it."

They watched in amazement as the motorcycle sped on the university's pavement. They were still trying to figure out on who was on it when they noticed that there were actually two persons riding it. The one on back has a purple hair peeking out of the blue helmet, while the one driving has a silver braided hair.

"What the…" Recca's voice trailed off as the motorcycle stopped just beside his car. The two riders dismounted.

"So Kirisawa's got another boyfriend?" They heard a girl commented behind them. They all turned to see a pretty girl with bobbed black hair and brown eyes which is currently fixed on the said vehicle. "I hope he's better than the last one."

The girl beside her nodded, "Yeah, if you ask me, Yoshi's nothing but a bastard. I wonder who he is?"

Recca made a face while Domon commented on how Fuuko was popular in the university.

The one with the blue helmet slip it off her head; her purple hair glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

"It is Kirisawa." Recca said.

"Then who's she with?" Yanagi asked as she stood up to get a better view.

A gasped came from the girls who passed by them earlier, as the other rider took the helmet off. "Mikagami-sempai?"

"What?" Recca and Domon shouted.

"Oh my gosh! It is sempai!" A breathless gush was heard from behind them.

"Sempai knows how to drive a motorcycle?" Another asked. A loud squealing can be heard.

Recca sweatdropped, "Yeah, I'm about to ask the same thing." He muttered glancing at Domon.

Domon grinned. "As far as I know he prefers cars."

Yanagi hid a smile. As much as she knows how Tokiya likes Fuuko, the latter would have a hard time convincing Tokiya to ride her motorcycle. Their sempai detested that vehicle. She was going to pry the details from Fuuko or Tokiya later. She still can't help but wonder what Fuuko did to convince the older guy to ride in it. Or better yet, drive it.

The two made their way towards where Recca, Domon and Yanagi are.

Someone in the background choked out. "Tokiya-sempai is Fuuko's new boyfriend?"

It was Yanagi's turn to sweatdrop. "Iie, you must be mistaken." She remarked.

---------------------------

"Now I'm really convinced that you're one heck of a talented iceberg." Fuuko commented as they approached the spot where their three friends are, ignoring the curious glances that were thrown towards them. "You really shocked me back there Mi-bou."

Tokiya smirked at her. "I hate prejudices Kirisawa."

"Care to explain that?"

"That's for you to ponder on. It would be a good exercise for that brain of yours."

Fuuko snorted before breaking into a run. She was waving her arms like a maniac, greeting Recca and Yanagi while giving Domon his usual healthy dose of wallop.

Kami! No matter how uncivilized this girl acts, he still adores her. _I guess love really makes you blind._ He thought as he nodded in greeting to the others as he approached.

He flicked a bored glance at Recca; who's wearing an expression of disbelief. The former flame caster was about to open his mouth, when Tokiya beat him to it. "The answer to your question is yes Hanabishi."

Recca frowned. "You don't even know what my question is."

"I have the feeling that it goes along the lines of motorcycle and driving, sea monkey." He replied, settling himself down on the blanket. "It hasn't started yet."

"We made it right on time Mi-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed, plopping herself beside him, thrusting a bag of chips in front of him. "You drive like a maniac." With that she let out a laugh.

"You're the one who drives like a maniac!"

Fuuko ignored him. "You gotta see Mi-chan drive the motorcycle guys! You wouldn't believe the ice monster has it in him!"

He muttered a nasty comment.

"Ne Mi-chan!" Fuuko nudged him. "Let's do it again ok?"

He looked at her in disbelief. Wasn't it enough that he already proved to her that he can actually operate that blasted toy of hers? Do they really have to do it again? Something tugged at his heart. _Opportunity. _He thought.

Fuuko nudged him again. "Mi-chan?"

"Hai." He answered wearily.

"Yosh!" Fuuko pumped her fist in the air and turned her attention to what Yanagi was saying. He didn't miss the look that Yanagi flashed him when they arrive. He wants to talk to the ex-healer, just some things concerning the purple haired simian.

"Guys we're going to start the film already." A voice boomed out of the amplifier located beside the movie screen. "Settle down please and don't forget to clean up before leaving the premises. God knows the school board's giving us a headache about it. So if you still want enjoy our outdoor theater, you better comply!"

"Wonder what they'll be showing?" Fuuko asked, handing him a can of soda.

"It better be not romantic flicks." He muttered as he opened the can.

"Haven't you got some romance in your soul, buddy?" Fuuko queried.

Mikagami's lips quirked a little.

"We'll be showing two movies for tonight. Something mushy, as requested by most of our viewers who lounge around here every weekend. Here's the movie you've requested brats! I hope you would stop pestering us about it!" A cheer was heard on the other side of the field while the announcer laughed.

Domon and Recca stiffened. "Something mushy?" They both whispered.

"If this movie sucks we can go ditch it." Fuuko murmured languidly.

"Haven't you got some romance in your soul Kirisawa?" Tokiya repeated the question she asked him earlier.

"Hmmph!"

Yanagi shushed them. "It's about to start guys!"

Domon and Recca reached out behind Yanagi to link their hands. They both grimaced and gave each other a reassuring squeeze. Recca mouthed a 'we will survive this', while Domon nodded.

Yanagi squealed. "Oh! They'll be showing If Only first. I was itching to watch this movie for so long. That is, if someone would actually accompany me." She gave Recca a pointed look, to which he responded with a weak smile.

"Well aren't we going to watch it now Ya-chan?" He retorted softly.

Yanagi smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry. I've heard some feedbacks about this movie; it's not really that boring."

Recca nodded in agreement, stealthily giving Domon a pained look.

It was going to be a long and boring night. Not that he was complaining. He would do anything for his princess--including subjecting himself to her whims of watching mushy movies.

He glanced at his now silent comrades who were focused on the screen playing the opening credits. He sighed and softly kissed Yanagi's temple. The gold and pink hues of the sky were slowly turning into purple. A few more minutes and the purple shade will turn into ebony, adorned by countless of sparkling dots winking from afar.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad night after all.

---------------------------

Tokiya drank his soda silently. The second movie was currently playing. Halfway through it, he decided that he had enough mush and stood up, giving out an excuse of buying some soda since he's a little thirsty (and since Domon, being the glutton that he is, drank all the soda Recca had bought earlier). After buying one, he decided against going back. Heck, he needed a time out first after all that howling and bawling Recca and Domon subjected them earlier, a contradiction to what they were commenting about how romantic flicks are painful and boring to watch.

He was leaning against one of the Sakura's trees lining the university's pavement, content in observing the scene in front of him. It was a good thing that the second movie was not as tear-jerker as the first one. Another of those dreadful bawls from his two comrades and he would personally stick a knife in their throats.

"I thought you already went home."

Tokiya glanced at his left and found a purple-haired girl smirking at him. He tossed his now finished drink into the nearest bin, which was 6 feet away. "Nope, just thought I could use a break."

Fuuko took a step nearer to him and leaned against the tree. "It's quite boring. All the mush makes me wanna puke."

The silver-haired bishounen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked the first movie. I swear I saw you wiping your eyes earlier."

Fuuko jabbed his shoulder. "Hey, there was something in my eye." She retorted, although the grin on her face tells him otherwise.

He snorted. "I see. You must've something in your eyes all throughout the movie."

She let out a laugh. "You're such a pain in the ass. Hey, come with me?" She said as she pulled his arm.

"Where?"

"I just wanted to buy a drink. My throat's a little dry."

They walked towards the university's canteen, which was near. Fuuko bought a Dr. Pepper.

"Want one?"

Tokiya declined. "I just finished drinking."

They headed back towards the field.

"Let's just stay here Mi-chan!" Fuuko suggested. "I don't feel like going back there. Domon might pester me on letting him drink on my soda."

"An indirect kiss?"

Fuuko pretended to gag. "Quite right." She took his hand and pulled him towards the Sakura tree where he was situated a while ago.

The former wind wielder settled on the roots of the tree while Tokiya just leaned on the trunk. They still had a good view of the movie despite their current location.

"A little more and it's finished." Fuuko murmured.

"How did you know that?" Tokiya asked. "Have you seen it before?"

Fuuko nodded. "I love Adam Sandler films. They're cute."

Tokiya turned his attention back on the movie. Adam Sandler was already telling the 1st class passengers why he boarded the plane. Suddenly he felt someone tugging his pants.

"Don't you want to sit beside me Mi-chan? I won't bite!" She said, baring her perfect set of teeth at him.

_Gladly._ He thought. "Well, I think there's no harm to it." He muttered as he settled himself beside her.

Fuuko beamed up to him then focused her attention back to the film. "Oh, oh! I love this part!" She squealed.

Tokiya looked at her dumbfounded. _Really? And here I thought she hates mushy stuffs._ He thought. _Well, there's more to Kirisawa than meets the eye._ "What's good about that part anyway?" He queried aloud.

"You'll see." Fuuko grinned. "I love the song there." She rolled her eyes when she saw the expression on his face.

The first chords of the guitar floated from the speakers.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

Tokiya glanced at his companion. Fuuko was singing along with Adam Sandler. He noticed that she doesn't really have a bad voice, contrary to what he and Yanagi always hear when she's taking a bath. _More like she's bellowing rather than singing._ He thought grimly.

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

Her head is swaying along with the music. She grinned at Tokiya when she sung the last part. He stiffened a little, the words echoing in his brain. _Grow old with me? _He nearly choked out.

He stared at her and found her expression quite close to wistful. _She's singing her heart out._ He realized. He just can't tell her to shut up. That would be too… rude.

Fuuko was lost in the song. It always makes her feel… nostalgic. She had always loved this movie. Back during high school, she always watched it, although she was careful not to tell either Recca or Domon. Talk about the tomboy being mushy. It wasn't just… right.

_I'll miss you  
Kiss you_

She stopped suddenly. And turned her dark blue orbs at her companion. Did she hear what she thinks she had heard?

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

Tokiya smirked at her. _You're not the only one who's going to sing your heart out, monkey._ He thought smugly. _I just hope you get some hint, dense as you are. _

_Need you  
Feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control_

Fuuko grinned. It took how many years and how many efforts before the iceman finally and completely warmed up to them. She likes him more this way. _This guy has a lot of hidden talents and whatevers._ She mentally chuckled. _Talk about singing 'Grow Old With You'. This should be fun_. Feeling impulsive, she reached out to clasp his hand with hers.

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you had too much to drink_

Fuuko laughed. "Yes of course Mi-chan, you can do the dishes for all I care."

Tokiya merely smirked, his grip on Fuuko's hand tightened as he pulled her closer so that he can sing softly in her ear.

_I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you_

The ex-wind wielder's heart thumped loudly against her chest. Good Kami! What the hell was that? She saw Tokiya pulled away, still smirking at her. He let go of her hand but not before giving it a squeeze.

Dozens of questions ran through her mind. She wanted to ask him but something's preventing her from moving her mouth. She just continued staring at him, gaping like a fish.

Tokiya's smirk turned into a small, amused smile. She looked adorable, her mouth opening and closing, trying to get the right words out. He tugged a strand of her purple lock and stood up. "I'm going back there. Just follow if you already can."

He slowly made his way back to where Yanagi and the others are; giving her enough time to catch up to him, silently praying that he managed to give Fuuko a hint on what he feels for her, even though the chances are slim.

He already decided that he's the one who's going to be her next boyfriend.

Kami help him.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Ok so how was that? It sucks? I knew it! Argh! I don't know what's gotten into me, putting that song there (by the way I don't own it).

READ AND REVIEW… PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and its characters.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Ok 7th chapter. Wow! My first fanfiction to reach such chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed the previous ones. I'm sorry I took long in updating. My board review just started and it's taking up most of my time.

I recently found out that the title of my fanfic is also a title of one of James Blunt's song. Well, I didn't know that song until now.

Hugs and kisses to my reviewers! Thanks for the support and reviews guys!

Again, OOC is possible.

* * *

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 7: It Started With a Dress**

* * *

"Where's Yanagi-chan?" Fuuko asked as she entered the kitchen. It was a fine Wednesday morning. She strode towards the kitchen counter where Mikagami was comfortably settled on one of the stools, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

She checked her wristwatch, two more hours before her class. Placing her bag and books on the counter she repeated her question.

Without looking up from the paper, Mikagami pointed towards the fridge where a note was posted. She went over there to read it.

"And I was hoping I could have a ride with her." Fuuko remarked as she crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can.

"She is not your chauffeur monkey." Tokiya drawled, turning the page of the newspaper. "Even if Yanagi has a car, you shouldn't take advantage of it. It's your fault for not acquiring a more suitable vehicle." He sipped his coffee. "Why do you need a ride with…?" His voice trailed off when he saw Fuuko. He nearly spewed the coffee he drank. "What are you wearing?" He managed to cough out.

Fuuko look insulted. "What? Surprised? I think people in this era call this a dress." She paused, glowering at him menacingly. "A sundress to be exact."

"I know it's a dress grape head." He snarled back. "What made you wear that?"

Grape head glared at him again and grudgingly answered, "I ran out of clothes to wear. This is my last option or I will have to go to school semi-naked." She sat down on the counter stool across Tokiya and poured a cup of coffee for herself.

_I don't mind it if you are semi-naked in front of me. You can go all the way naked and I really wouldn't mind._ He thought. He kicked the perverted inner thought away and continued eyeing Fuuko.

His ex-comrade was wearing a white sundress that was held by thin straps on her shoulders, stopping just 2 inches above her knees. The whiteness of the dress accentuated the color of her skin and hair. Not to mention her eyes, making them bluer than they already are.

The look was laid-back and at the same time sexy. She looked enticing.

"I don't mind you ogling at me Mi-chan," Fuuko began. "Just be sure that when you open your mouth to say something, I'll like it." She warned, drinking her coffee.

Tokiya snorted as a reply. In all the years the three of them had lived in the apartment, he never saw Fuuko wore a dress before. Yanagi, yes. But Fuuko? No. Her wardrobe usually consists of jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, et al. The closest thing he saw her wear anything related to a skirt is a miniskirt in which, by the way, she looked really hot. Aside from that, no dress.

"I didn't know you own something like that." He commented, finishing his coffee to hide the grin forming on his lips; a sure sign that he definitely approve of her clothing.

"Yanagi kinda forced me to buy it." The ex-Fuujin wielder explained. "You know how she likes making me wear clothes like this for a more feminine effect. And with her powers of persuasion, I gave in." She grimaced a little.

_Bless her._ Tokiya thought. _And her influence on you._ Aloud he said, "You should run out of jeans and shorts more often." He smirked, standing up.

"Is that your indirect way of saying that I look good?" Fuuko asked testily.

Mikagami shrugged.

The former wind-wielder stuck her tongue out childishly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Though, I wonder how you are going to tolerate the temperature in the lecture rooms later."

Fuuko pointed at the pink sweater lying on top of her books.

"I see." Tokiya nodded.

"Besides, living with a life-sized ice block immuned me from the cold temperature." She grinned cheekily at him.

He sneered before grabbing his mug and placing it on the sink. He started to walk out of the kitchen when Fuuko called out to him. "Hey, you're leaving?"

"I have classes." Tokiya stated. "I don't plan to be late on them."

"And you're going to just leave me here?" Fuuko chided.

Tokiya looked at her in boredom. "Yes. If you don't finish your coffee now."

Fuuko blew him a kiss. "I must've caught you in a good mood, ne? You're hardly this nice." She stood up, grabbed her things and placed the cup on the sink.

Good thing she turn around right away or she would've caught the smile that graced his face.

"Let's go!" Fuuko grabbed his arm and headed towards the door.

Tokiya let himself be pulled by the bubbly Kirisawa Fuuko. Besides, he wouldn't pass the chance of playing his chauffeur, if it would guarantee him an undisturbed company with the purple-haired girl whom he's crazy about.

---------------------------

"Isn't your lecture on the other side of the building?" Fuuko queried as they made their way along the busy corridors of Tokyo Uni.

Tokiya grimaced. Trust Fuuko to be inquisitive. He wanted to walk her to her class. He racked his brain for a response that would not give his intention away. "This is the way to the library right?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I thought you had a class in 15 minutes?"

"I have to take care of something first." Tokiya muttered. Why did she have to be so snoopy? Can't he just walk her peacefully to her classroom without explaining anything?

Hell, of course he can't.

They rounded a corner and Fuuko nearly bumped into a running student.

"Hey!" Fuuko shouted. "Watch where you're going ass—mmph!"

"Let's drop the obscenities shall we?" Mikagami suggested, clamping a hand on Fuuko's mouth. "It would totally ruin your feminine costume."

Fuuko gave him the evil eye. "Costume? You stupid, cold-blooded freak!" She hissed.

"What do you want me to call it?" Tokiya countered.

The purple-haired girl flipped her long hair back and squared her shoulders. "Why is it that you rarely compliment me?"

"Because there's nothing for me to compliment on." Tokiya smirked. "Besides I never give compliments, only insults."

"But you give compliments to Yanagi!" The wind wielder pointed out.

"An exception."

"I hate you!" Fuuko scoffed. "I know you think I look good. You just can't put it into words!" She said haughtily, eyes crinkling in mirth.

Tokiya stopped walking. They were already in front of the younger girl's lecture room. Fuuko's words are echoing in his mind. He closed his eyes, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. Maybe he can benefit from this conversation after all. _It's now or never._ He thought.

"Fine, I'll make an exception."

Fuuko turned to look at him in surprised. "Huh?"

"You do look good Kirisawa." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

That earned a smile from Fuuko. "I knew it!" She laughed. "I knew it." She wagged a finger at him playfully.

Tokiya reached out to stop her hand from moving. "You look…" He paused for a moment and Fuuko frowned a little. "You look fabulous and sexy." He smirked. "That's a compliment. I hope you're happy." He flicked her nose playfully and started walking away from her.

The ex-Fuujin master stand rooted on the spot.

Mikagami halted and turned his head towards her. "Fuuko." He called out.

Fuuko tilted her head a little to look at him, moving like an automaton.

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

---------------------------

Yanagi felt someone sat beside her. She was at the university's library doing some research for her Philosophy class. She looked up and smiled at the person beside her. "Ohayo!" She greeted.

Mikagami smiled and returned her greeting.

"You gave her a ride?" The chestnut-haired beauty asked, stopping momentarily from her work.

The former Ensui wielder nodded.

"And you walked her to her classroom?" Yanagi questioned again, earning a surprised look from her companion.

"How did you know that?"

Yanagi smiled. "Words travel fast around here, sempai." She answered. "Especially in matters concerning you."

Her reply earned a disgruntled snort.

"It's a fact, Tokiya-kun."

Mikagami opened his notes to read them. After a brief silence, he decided to break it. "I asked her for a date."

"And?" Yanagi prompted him.

"She agreed."

The ex-healer clapped her hands in glee. "Finally!" She said in a hushed tone.

Tokiya shook his head in amusement. "I think I just gave her the shock of her life."

"She didn't expect that coming from you of all people." Yanagi smiled at him.

"And I owe it all to you, Yanagi-san."

Green eyes looked at him in quiet query.

"If you didn't force her to buy that white sundress, she wouldn't have worn it today and I wouldn't be able to ask her out." The silver-haired guy explained.

"You would've asked her out, even if she didn't wear that dress." Yanagi said softly.

"Yes, but it would've taken a long time."

"Fuuko believes that there's no way that you would fall for her." Yanagi stated. "Given the fact that you always call her names."

Mikagami took a deep breath. "I'm such an asshole."

"Well, I'd like to think of it as your way of blandishing her." Yanagi giggled.

"She calls me names too." Mikagami pointed out. "You know, she still doesn't get it."

Yanagi looked at him expectantly.

Mikagami continued. "I already gave her a hint of what I feel for her, while she remained oblivious to it."

"Sempai," Yanagi began. "Spell DENSE."

Tokiya snorted.

Yanagi covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Fuuko, being a major dense that she is, was a fact both known to them.

"She's just not used to that kind of attention from you." Yanagi pointed out.

Mikagami ran a hand through his silver, unbound hair. "And it could also be that I'm good in hiding my interest on her."

"Could be both." Yanagi agreed heartily. "Based from your story from the other night, our purple-haired friend really didn't get your message."

They shared a quiet laughter. Yanagi with her shoulders shaking, while him with his eyes crinkling in amusement.

It was not always like that with Yanagi. It took quite a long time before he was comfortable with her presence. When he offered to share his apartment with them, he wasn't really sure on how it would affect him; having Yanagi, his sister's look-alike, near him. He gambled with the fact that Fuuko would serve as a buffer between them. Looking at what they are now, he was glad that he made that decision. The closer he got to Yanagi, the more he realized that she's different from Mifuyu-neechan.

He also came face to face with the reality that the former healer will never be his. Her heart belongs to Hanabishi Recca, and realizing it, was kind of cathartic. Not that he tried to take her away again from that sea-monkey; he had too much respect for them to do it.

He joined the Hokage Team a lone and vengeful soul but ended up with friends that he now considers his family and attaining the peace he never thought possible.

Everything just clicked into its rightful places. He liked to think of it that way. Yanagi treats him like an older brother and that itself was enough for him. Besides, he realized while living with Yanagi that he doesn't want to be with someone who looks like his sister. It made him feel incestuous.

He smiled fondly at her; he thanked her for listening to his rants the other evening about the purple-haired monkey and her unbeatable denseness.

---------------------------

Fuuko absent-mindedly scribbled something on her notebook. She looks like she was listening on the lecture of her professor but in reality, her mind was elsewhere. The scene earlier that morning kept replaying and replaying in her mind.

_A date with Mi-chan. _She muttered mentally. _Wow! I can't believe it. And I can't believe I agreed to it!_ She tried focusing her attention on the lecture but to no avail.

_Why would Mi-chan ask me out? Of all people why me?_ She contemplated. _Did he knock his head or something? He's been acting weird lately, ever since that night in the movies…_ She thought, her forehead crinkling in concentration.

A snore interrupted her reverie. Her eyes shifted towards the sound and saw her classmate, who was seated two chairs away from her, sleeping. Frowning, she glanced around the room and found that almost half a dozen students were dozing off.

_Sensei's lectures are really boring._ Fuuko chuckled mentally. It was not like her Arts Appreciation professor would mind it. The lights in the room are turned off since their sensei is showing some slides. And it was a good thing too, that she had enough decency left in her or she would be joining her classmates in their trip to dreamland.

Her mobile phone vibrated. _One message received._ It says. She pushed some buttons and proceeded to read it.

_Meet you for lunch… – Tokiya._

Fuuko bit her lip. Lunch? Kami, was this a joke? Maybe Mikagami's pulling a prank on her.

She was about to answer when her phone vibrated again. Another message.

_Don't even think about declining. My treat. Or I'll pull you by your hair and force you to have lunch with me. _

Fuuko grinned. Of course she can't and wouldn't resist free food. Besides, she wants to get to the bottom of this sudden change in ice boy. And what better way than to spend time with him?

The bell rang signaling the end of their class. Students woke up groggily, as the lights in the room were switched on. She picked her things up, as some students started filing out of the room.

_Lunch time._ She thought as she stepped outside. She would have to meet Mi-chan and choke the answers out of him--if she can.

The temperature outside was hotter, so she tried taking off her sweater but found it hard to do since she was holding some books.

"Here let me." A familiar voice offered.

She looked up to see Mikagami standing beside her. She stared at him for a while before blurting out, "What are you doing here?"

The former Ensui wielder frowned. "I just came by to see if a purple-haired monkey's class is finished so I can pull her by her hair and treat her to lunch." He muttered nastily. "Have you seen her?"

Fuuko sneered. "Oh really?" She grabbed his free hand (the other hand was holding some books) and without another word, placed her books and bag on it. The sudden weight nearly made Tokiya toppled over but since he had quick reflexes, he managed to avoid embarrassing himself. But Fuuko wasn't finished. She slipped out of her sweater and threw the garment on top of the books and bag.

"Well, let's going." She grinned cheekily.

"Damn it!" Mikagami grunted. "Get these things off my hand or I'll throw it away!" He threatened.

Fuuko laughed. "Geez, you're such a gentleman." She grabbed her jacket and bag. "At least carry my books for me Mi-chan."

"You could've asked nicely." Mikagami retorted.

"Ooh, is that so? Well you could have answered nicely when I asked you what you are doing here." Fuuko countered.

Tokiya snorted. "Isn't obvious? I came here to pick you up, retard."

Fuuko narrowed her eyes. "And what's with the name calling fridge boy?"

The tall bishounen reached out and pulled at her hair.

"Oow!"

They started walking towards the parking lot.

"We're not eating here?" Fuuko queried as she followed Mikagami.

"Nope. I wouldn't want my fan club after you." Mikagami smirked arrogantly.

"Asshole." Fuuko muttered, quickening her pace.

She went ahead of Tokiya who was shaking his head in amusement. He's well aware of the looks the two of them were receiving. He wouldn't be surprise when the university will have a new gossip topic tomorrow.

He followed the ex-Fuujin wielder as she sauntered towards his car, in that subtle but sexy and familiar way. Wasn't this girl aware on how that simple sway of her luscious hips can drive a man crazy?

He caught up to her just as a strong wind blew, lifting the hem of her dress, enough for him to catch a glimpse of her underwear.

His jaw dropped open a little. _Shit!_

A lazy grin appeared on his lips as he watched with keen enjoyment as Fuuko tried holding her skirt down. He walked towards her, leaning over so he could whisper. "Nice color you're wearing."

Fuuko looked at him in confusion. Naughty was one of the words that you can never associate with him. But in Fuuko's case…

"Your undies."

Fuuko's eyes widened. "Pervert!" She hissed at him.

"It was an accident." He defended himself.

"I knew it all along." Fuuko murmured darkly. "You're really a pervert. This proves it."

Tokiya rolled his ice blue orbs. "It was an accident." He repeated. "It's not my fault that the wind blew strongly." He unlocked the car doors with the car remote. Opening the rear door, he placed their books on the back seat while Fuuko seated herself on the passenger seat. He motioned to Fuuko to place her bag and sweater on the backseat. Opening the door to the driver seat, he settled inside and glanced at Fuuko.

"Don't worry. They look really good on you." Tokiya remarked, teasingly.

Fuuko punched his arm. "Mikagami Tokiya, Yanagi's going to hear this!"

Tokiya rubbed the abused part. "I was only joking."

The purple-haired beauty crossed her arms. "You're gonna get it Mi-chan!"

"I've seen you with less." Tokiya reminded her. "During your fight with Recca and during your fight with Fujimaru."

Fuuko stared at him in disbelief. "And here I thought you weren't affected by that!" She narrowed her deep blue eyes. "You are a closet pervert!"

She got a snort. "Please. A man can be perverted. It's part of their nature." Tokiya explained as he started the car.

Fuuko grimaced. "So you're saying that you are in nature, perverted?"

"What's with all this pervert talk?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I guess so." He grinned at her reaction.

"I always believed that you are incapable of lecherous thoughts being the ice prince that you are." Fuuko remarked.

Tokiya just sneered at her. "Surprised monkey?"

"Yes."

"Get used to it. Besides, you should be glad. You get to see the side of me that no one's ever seen before." He said mockingly.

To say that she was shock by his answer was an understatement.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Mi-chan's a little weird here. I guess that's because I'm feeling weird too. Hehe!

A bit of trivia: The line, y_ou should run out of jeans and shorts more often, c_ame from a friend. He commented it one time when he caught me wearing a skirt. And it stuck. So I used it.

I hope you like this chapter. Though it was really rushed and I think out of all the chapters I made, this one sucks the most. Special thanks to **chie tomorii** for boosting my ego. Hugs and kisses to you girl! I've won against the writer's block monster! Hehe! But it took quite a long time.

And again, please tell me what you think of this fic by reviewing ok? Thanks in advance!


End file.
